


Welcome to Hell

by Casimania



Series: Lucifer hint fics (25 words or less) [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hint Fic (25 Words or Less), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimania/pseuds/Casimania
Summary: Lilith has a surprise for Lucifer.
Series: Lucifer hint fics (25 words or less) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006245
Kudos: 17





	Welcome to Hell

Lucifer looks at what can only qualify as a horde of disfigured children standing eerily still behind Lilith. "Who are they?" 

She grins.

"Your army." 

**Author's Note:**

> The surprise is child soldiers! 🎉


End file.
